<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Struggling just to come off polite. by barthelme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214045">Struggling just to come off polite.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/barthelme/pseuds/barthelme'>barthelme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Go haunt someone else. [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Dirty Talk, Ball Sucking, Loud Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/barthelme/pseuds/barthelme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Day 26: overstimulation.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Anyways, he just isn’t going to feel bad about this. Because prior to Ms. Newel moving to an assisted living apartment, Timmy had stayed quiet. They’d both been relatively quiet. Saved their dirty talk for when they fucked on the opposite side of the apartment. But fuck these Hi-De-Ho bitches next door. </p><p>“Armie,” Timmy pants. Armie looks up at Timmy, whose soft dick is twitching in Armie’s mouth. Trying to get hard, even though it’s two in the afternoon and he’s already come three times. “I--I don’t think I can.”</p><p>(Or the one where Armie and Timmy try to annoy their neighbors.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Go haunt someone else. [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Struggling just to come off polite.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiebeetz/gifts">sweetiebeetz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writing bad dirty talk it painful, oh my god.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armie would feel bad, but he’s going on four days with hardly any sleep so he just can’t find an empathetic bone in his body. Two days with hardly any sleep because their new fucking neighbors apparently think three in the morning is fuck’o’clock even thought Timmy has to be up at six. Armie at six-thirty. He even wrote a note the second time, trying to be nice. </p><p>
  <i>Hi-De-Ho, Neighborino! Welcome to the “hood.” I hope your move-in was great and that your apartment feels like home and that we get to know one another once this whole pandemic business is over. Speaking of home: we noticed you are really breaking the place in! Unfortunately, that messes with our sleep schedule, so if you could “break in” another room or just do it at any other time, the bags under our eyes would sure appreciate the vacation.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Thanks!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Your pals in 2D.</i>
</p><p>Timmy had assured him it didn’t sound over the top friendly. But the next night, he distinctly heard, “Yeah baby? Gonna show that Hi-De-Ho motherfucker how hard I make you come?”</p><p>Anyways, he just isn’t going to feel bad about this. Because prior to Ms. Newel moving to an assisted living apartment, Timmy had stayed quiet. They’d both been relatively quiet. Saved their dirty talk for when they fucked on the opposite side of the apartment. But fuck these Hi-De-Ho bitches next door. </p><p>“Armie,” Timmy pants. Armie looks up at Timmy, whose soft dick is twitching in Armie’s mouth. Trying to get hard, even though it’s two in the afternoon and he’s already come three times. “I--I don’t think I can.”</p><p>See, Armie did some detective work. Realized that the assholes next door both work night jobs. One as security at the museum a few blocks away and the other in customer service. They sleep during the day. And Armie is going to make Timmy come so much today that they hopefully go to work like zombies. Because fuck them. </p><p>He lets Timmy’s cock fall from his lips. Says, “Timmy, you’ve been working so hard lately, though. I want to make you feel good.”</p><p>Maybe his voice is a bit loud. Maybe he’s trying to drive the point home. Maybe Timmy rolls his eyes at him. “You’re annoying,” Timmy whispers, but then he slaps his hand back against the headboard and all but shouts, “Oh, fuck, but your--sexy?--mouth feels so fucking good on my--gigantic cock!” </p><p>Armie has to bury his face in the crook of Timmy’s pelvis to stifle his laughter. He calms himself, then noses down to Timmy’s balls. Laps at them gently, breathing in the smell of flesh, come, and sweat. He licks up and down, liking the way Timmy’s thigh shakes when he feels the underside of his tongue. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, please suck on my balls,” Timmy whimpers, but it’s quiet, private, so Armie slaps the inside of his thigh, earning him a brief squeeze between bone and skin before Timmy relaxes his legs. Clears his throat, “Oh, <i>yeah</i>, that’s nice, Armand!” He lets the d hang in the air for a second. “Like sucking on those big ol’ balls? Fuck, get them nice and wet with your filthy mouth, you--” Armie snorts, then sucks softly on his balls before moving back to Timmy’s hardening cock. He’s not all the way there and Armie probably owes him a nice ice bath later because he can’t imagine coming this many times before dinner. Timmy hisses, then finishes, “You fucking sex stallion!” Lowers his voice, whispers, “Armie, just go back to my balls, please. That--yeah.”</p><p>Armie does. Nosing at the seam before drawing one between his lips. Not really sucking, but getting him nice and wet, swirling his tongue around it. Liking how different this feels than Timmy’s cock. Pliant and hairy. A bit dirty, like he shouldn’t like doing it. </p><p>He opens his mouth wider. Tucks the other ball into his mouth; it barely fits, but it makes Timmy squirm, makes him shout, and there’s a fist pounding against the wall. A muffled, “Okay, we get it!”</p><p>Which makes Armie want to suck on Timmy’s balls hard, the sensation making Timmy’s back arch of the bed, whisper, “Oh god, too much, too much, too--” but then his hand is flying to his dick, starting to jerk off as he begs, “Okay, okay, maybe just lick my ass, oh my <i>God</i>.”</p><p>And Armie doesn’t even hesitate. Grabs Timmy’s hips and manhandles him to his knees, the roughness making Timmy yelp briefly, then groan, “Fuck, yeah, Armie,” in a voice nothing like what he was using before. Not tainted with petty dramatics, but filled with raw want. “Put your mouth on me, fuck me open with your tongue,” he pleads and there’s the smack of a palm against the wall, a frustrated groan from nextdoor, which only seems to urge Timmy on. Or, maybe that’s done by Armie wasting no time pressing an open mouthed kiss to Timmy’s hole, sucking softly before starting to edge the tip of his tongue inside him. “Fuck, yes, like that. Want to come just from your mouth, fuck, Armie, fuck.”</p><p>Armie smiles against Timmy’s ass. Thinks back to their first apartment together. It was a shithole and they were pretty awful neighbors. Constant access to one another’s bodies resulting in multiple noise complaints, warnings from the landlord. </p><p>But now, they’re older, more mature. They can keep it down, they can be polite. Except now, Armie wants to make Timmy scream. </p><p>(He does, eventually, when he can feel Timmy’s hole clenching against his tongue, feel his legs quivering, feel his body starting to convulse with the need to come. Makes him scream when he waits one, two, three more moments before pressing two fingers inside him, curling them inside him and-- “Oh! Fuck, <i>Fu-uck</i>, Armie I’m coming don’t stop don’t stop don’t--”</p><p>And, okay, maybe Armie feels a <i>bit</i> bad when their neighbor shouts, “Please! I have to be up in an hour.”</p><p>But not too bad.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bartbarthelme on tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>